


Going Down

by DemonRyu



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRyu/pseuds/DemonRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love in an elevator. <br/>Not quite sure if this would be a R or NC-17, so marked as explicit to be on the safe side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

_ I didn't know what he was planning when he hit the 'stop' button. I bounced slightly as it ground to a halt, stuck between the third and second floors. _

  
  


"Squall…?”

He just smiled at me, stepping forward to press his lips against my own, ending a soft kiss with a little nip. I narrowed my eyes slightly, watching as he started to slowly sink to his knees.

_He wasn't … Squall would never…_ But he did.

My head tipped back when I felt gloved fingers brush over my abdomen as he began to quickly undo my buttons and zippers. Luckily, I'd taken a page from his book and I couldn't help the small shudder that racked my body when his breath washed over me.

I gripped the gilded rails, breath hissing out when I felt his tongue. Warm and damp, compared to the cool, dry leather that was rubbing against the lower half of my cock.

"Squall…."

_Hyne, above…_ I wonder what they would say, if they saw him right now. The Proud Lion of Balamb, on his knees before his greatest adversity.

Fallen angel. I'd brought him to this.

Quicksilver eyes looked up at me beneath light chocolate bangs and I felt myself ache.

His mouth on me wasn't enough; he knew that, the little tease; rubbing my belly as he awwed softly. The extra vibration it caused made me grab the rails tighter, knuckles already white from pressure.

"Squall… you… _**hnn**_ …"

I swear he laughed, before taking me fully, teeth scraping just so. I arched, unable to help it. Both of us like a little pain and Squall was the master at taking me to the edge, knowing the moment I would fall.

One hand left the rail to tangle in his hair, half-petting, half-pulling. He shifted slightly on his knees, flat of his palm against my stomach to help brace himself and then…

_Oh Gods… and Then…_

He pulled back, tongue swirling around my head, before speaking.

"Come for me, Seifer, right now…"

I don't know if it was the husky order that did, or that fact that Squall took all of me again; pulling back with mouth closed in one long, steady tug….

I do recall crying out his name. But that's about it.

And then, Squall rising to kiss me softly, bittersweet and salty. My mark still upon his lips.

Then, with a smile, as though nothing at all had just happened, he reached under my arm to start the elevator again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 80s/90s music and a really awesome nap inspired this, lol.


End file.
